


Daydreams.

by StrangerBlood



Category: IT - Stephen King
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: El verano que prometió ser uno que jamás olvidarían estaba siendo realmente así, más con un payaso persiguiendo a los perdedores por ser su "Plato" preferido.Sin embargo cuando debieron estar más unidos fue cuando se separaron, dejando a Richie completamente solo y con un golpe que le seguía doliendo cada vez que abría la boca. Quizá las cosas serían diferente si estuvieran todos juntos y más ahora cuando Bowers esta al asecho de cualquier perdedor, aunque el bocazas siempre podía ser el plato fuerte."Agarren a ese marica, vamos a enseñarle a que porte orgulloso la mierda que acaba de hacer"Richie tragó duro y aunque intentó correr no llegó demasiado lejos, eran tres contra uno, la desventaja era grande.





	1. Prólogo.

Richie pasó de Bill tomando su bicicleta sin siquiera pensar en que alguno de sus compañeros le estaba siguiendo, solo necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto que pudiera de ellos o seguiría con las ideas de Bill y no podría con eso, no cuando Eddie salió lastimado ¡Pudo morir! igual que todos allí pero Bill solo veía que necesitaba encontrar al maldito payaso y encontrar a su hermano.

Puede que fuera un poco frío de su parte pero estaba asustado -hasta quizá más de lo que esperaba- no podía simplemente seguirlo de forma ciega esta vez, el riesgo de muerte era tan grande que no estaba completamente seguro de poder lograrlo, no si tenía que mantener las apariencias esta vez frente a todos, tener que tener cuidado con lo que decía y como lo decía ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

No se despidió de ninguno de sus amigos cuando emprendió su camino a casa, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo espero que sus piernas fueran más rápido, necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba alejarse de los problemas, comenzar a pensar con la cabeza fría antes de poder siquiera cuestionarse en ir a ver a Eddie -muy a pesar de que la señora K. no le concediera la entrada- ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en ver a alguien que estaba seguro no lo estimaba tanto? No conocía la respuesta, solo que necesitaba saber de Eddie, ver que estuviera bien y...

¿A quién quería engañar? el conocía perfectamente la respuesta, puede que fuera el mejor amigo de Stan, pero con Eddie había tenido química desde el primer momento en que lo vio, ni siquiera había tenido que esperar mucho para escuchar un "Beep Beep" cuando preguntó por ello, la respuesta del menor fue simple "hablas mucho bocazas, tenemos que hacerte callar de alguna manera" luego simplemente lo había comenzado a escuchar cada vez que hablaba mucho o comenzaba a meter la pata. Soltó un gran suspiro y dejó caer su bicicleta sobre el pasto de la entrada y fue a buscar la navaja que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños hace poco tiempo.

Ni siquiera estaba realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero cuando menos se lo espero estaba en el puente de los besos arrodillado ante él ¿Valía la pena dejar su mayor secreto aquí, a vista de todo el mundo? Estaba seguro que nadie repararía en lo que significaba pero para él sería como decirle a todo el mundo que era Gay y que le importaba un carajo su opinión, pero esto era Derry y era el lugar más homofobico que existe asique esta era la única manera de decirlo sin hacerlo realmente.

-Joder...-

Abrió la navaja y comenzó a tallar con cuidado la inicial de su nombre, se sentía bien haciendo esto, como si con cada pasada estuviera librándose de una carga que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta ahora; sin darse cuenta las pasadas comenzaron a tomar forma, primera una _**R**_, bien orgullosa en donde estaba y luego un signo_** \+ **_pero en cuando iba a comenzar a escribir la otra se detuvo con la navaja a medio camino, el miedo le inundo completamente y cuando quiso decir algo -cualquier tontería- se quedo congelado, no podía...era valiente pero no tanto, era fuerte pero en estos momentos estaba tan asustado de si mismo y de lo que pasaría alguien le viera...

Su respiración se aceleró completamente y bajó la navaja para afirmarse el pecho con ambas manos intentando no sucumbir ante el ataque de pánico ¿Porqué tenía que ser un cobarde? Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sin derrumbarse ¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en él? Era un bocazas y estaba seguro que sus amigos lo soportaban porque le querían pero de allí a algo más estaba seguro que eso pasaría solo en sus mejores fantasías.

-Tú puedes-se dio ánimos a si mismo mientras limpiaba su boca, la herida del labio se había vuelto a abrir y aunque no le diera porque realmente Bowers golpeaba más fuerte, fue Bill quien se lo dio, uno de sus mejores amigos y eso...eso dolía más que cualquier cosa.

Como si sus manos tuvieron vida propia una _**E**_ fue puesta para terminar su trabajo y se alejó limpiando sus ojos, estaba hecho, había aceptado completamente que lo amaba, lo había dicho sin decirlo a todo el mundo y solo esperaba -rogaba a Dios que fuera así- que no lo vieran haberlo hecho porque no podría con aquello. Dio un par de pasos y se acercó lo suficiente para pasar sus dedos por sobre las marcas y sonrió alejándose mientras guardaba la navaja en su bolsillo de nueva cuenta, todo el mundo era era capaz de verlo pero nadie imaginaría cuanto había costado lograrlo, quizá las cosas eran más fáciles de lo que pensó.

Quizá Richie no se dio cuenta que en realidad la realidad supera a la ficción y que las cosas no serían nunca tan simples como creía, mientras se alejaba dejando a su paso su mayor secreto Bowers se acercaba sonriendo, iba a matar a ese marica esa misma tarde.

El puente de los besos quedó completamente vacío mientras sobre el se portaba orgulloso con una bonita caligrafía.

_ **R + E** _


	2. Primera parte.

Richie dio la vuelta rozando su brazo con el árbol y jadeo entre dolor y desesperación aunque no dejo de correr, esta vez dio la vuelta más lejos del siguiente árbol e hizo sus manos puños en lo que retomaba la carrera ¿Por qué eran entretención de bravucones? Podía entender que él por ser un bocazas lo fuera -al menos en la escuela- pero lejos de ella ¿Qué sacaban con atormentar al bocazas?

Había escuchado el grito de uno de los amigos de Henry "¡Es el bocazas a por él!" poco después de que dejara el puente de los besos y la verdad es que luego había comenzado a correr por su vida tanto como sus piernas le daban, no entendía que había hecho -Además de nacer- pero aquí estaba, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello -literalmente hablando-

Dio una última vuelta que le hizo resbalar por las hojas secas y le mando a rodar por el pequeño barranco que se encontraba cerca, al menos había perdido a esos inútiles. Soltando un jadeo de dolor se dio la vuelta por completo hasta quedar de espaldas, primero alzo la mano hasta encontrar sus lentes -agradeció que hayan quedado cerca- y comenzó a revisar el lugar en donde había caído, si rodeaba los pocos árboles que estaban por allí, lograría encontrar el puente de nuevo y volver donde había quedado su bicicleta -lamentaba no haberla usado en primer lugar pero tampoco quería partirse la cabeza con algún árbol-Soltó un suspiro y se enderezó.

El dolor que recorrió su pierna le hizo estremecerse por completo y giró la cabeza en dirección a esta, podía apreciar sin problema alguno como es que sus rodillas estaban rotas porque el día de hoy había decido llevar estúpidos pantalones cortos -estaba haciendo demasiado calor- pero la rama que atravesaba su muslo era otra historia, estaba seguro que no podría sacarla él solo y no iba a correr por ayuda -no si no tenía intención de moverse- Lo peor de todo es que ahora mismo no sabía si era peor haberse dejado golpear o el correr.

-Joder-siseo mientras se sentaba y se arrastraba hasta apoyarse contra la roca.

Algo recordaba sobre Eddie diciéndole que si la herida sangraba mucho debía colocar un paño y hacer presión pero ¿Cómo se supone que le haces presión cuando la rama sigue en tu cuerpo? No se sentía tan valiente para quitarla con sus propias manos ni tan valiente para caminar con ella, que decir de arrastrarse más -aunque debía moverse de allí en algún momento- la verdad es que sus opciones eran algo limitadas.

Soltando un gran suspiro se sacó la camisa intentando mover lo menos posible la pierna, no sabía si alguno de sus amigos estaba cerca -lo dudaba- asique estaba solo -sobre todo si Henry se había ido- tenía que buscar ayuda e ir donde Eddie, el sabría que hacer con esto, era bueno con las heridas y enfermedades, tenía que tener una solución que no involucrara una ida al hospital.

-¡Encontré al bocazas!-

Maldiciendo por lo bajo intento arrastrarse siquiera un poco, como escondiéndose de ellos -aunque obviamente no lo iba a lograr- no quería resignarse a que esto quedara peor pero necesitaba correr.

Henry se ganó frente a Richie y a pesar de que primero hizo una mueca ante la rama, la sonrisa retorcida se apodero por completo de su rostro.

-Agarren a ese marica, vamos a enseñarle a que porte orgulloso la mierda que acaba de hacer-

Richie tragó duro y aunque intento correr no llegó demasiado lejos, eran tres contra uno, la desventaja era enorme.

-Esta herido-dijo uno de los compañeros de Henry mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos de Richie.

-No me importa, él solo se lo busco-espero a que su otro compañero le sujetara el otro brazo y se acercó hasta quedar entre las piernas del menor-vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo mejor-le levantó la camiseta hasta la altura de los hombros y saco su navaja del bolsillo-esto lo voy a disfrutar-

Richie sin siquiera pensarlo le escupió en la cara, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera más daño, estaba cansado de llorar y esconderse, de correr porque habían matones como Henry que no soportaban la idea de que había gente diferente a él, diferente a todo lo que se consideraba "Correcto" en ese perdido pueblo de la mano de Dios.

La respuesta de Henry no se hizo esperar, a penas se limpió la cara le dio un gran golpe en la mejilla abriendo el que Bill había abierto hace poco tiempo atrás y haciendo uno nuevo en el proceso.

-Esta me las pagas imbécil-sujeto con más fuerza la camiseta de Richie enterrando la navaja un poco más profundo de lo que había pensado en un principio sobre el pecho de este, tomando su tiempo entre cada trazo, como si fuera la mejor obra de arte jamás hecha hasta el momento.

El grito que dio Richie fue lo suficientemente lastimero para que los compañeros de Henry hicieran una mueca, apoyaban a Henry en la mayoría de las cosas -sobre todo si era para desquitar su frustración con algún crío que tuvo la mala suerte de pasarse por su camino- pero esto era otro nivel, primero lo habían hecho con el gordo amigo de los perdedores y ahora con el bocazas, ya no querían imaginar quien iba a ser el siguiente.

-¡Hey Imbécil!-lazó una piedra que le dio en un hombro a Henry.

-¡Aléjate de Richie!-Otra piedra llegó, esta vez a los amigos de este que soltaron al menor casi de golpe haciéndole caer lo que quedaba al piso.

Henry se levantó de allí dispuesto a golpearlos cuando otra piedra le llegó -esta vez en el vientre- y así comenzaron a llover piedras para él y para sus compañeros.

-Eso no se acabara Tozier-le dijo al menor dándose la vuelta para correr lejos de allí.

-Vamos con Richie-le dijo a su compañero mientras bajaba el barranco con cuidado y se acercaba a su amigo-Hey Richie-le movió ligeramente la cara-vamos amigo despierta-

-Richie-apoyó el otro-Va-Vamos...Des-Des-despier-despierta-le pidió evaluandole haciendo una mueca cuando reparó en la pierna lastimada de este-S-Stan..-

El nombrado se dio la vuelta mirando a Bill e hizo una mueca también cuando vio a lo que se refería.

-Richie-llamó una última vez dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando le vio abrir los ojos-Hey-le sonrió-hola amigo-

-Hey-le saludó abriendo solo un poco los ojos-Stan el galán ¿A que debo esta humilde visita?-intentó bromear.

Stan solo negó.

-Estábamos buscándote-le dijo ocupando al camisa de Richie para limpiar la herida del pecho y la puso sobre este para bajar la camiseta haciendo presión-Bill quería disculparse por lo de hace un rato, no fue su intención haber actuado de esa forma, solo estaba asustado-hizo una pequeña pausa-asique fuimos a tu casa pero resulta que nunca volviste a ella o si volviste fue antes de que tus padres volvieran asique Bill mintió diciendo que te debiste haber ido a los Barrens antes que nosotros-

Richie miró a Bill y vio cuan arrepentido se veía, podía entenderlo, él también estaba asustado pero lo que hizo su amigo había sido horrible, aunque en esos momentos el tampoco había sido muy maduro que digamos.

-Lo si-siento-le dijo haciendo una mueca para tomar la mano de Richie-Eres mi mejor amigo, no se supone que debamos discutir de esa manera y menos haberte golpeado, realmente lo siento Richie-

-No has tartamudeado, supongo que ha de ser verdad-se burló un poco-te disculpo Bill-

-Vamos a retirarte esta mierda de la pierna y nos iremos a la casa de Bill, nadie nos molestará allí, vamos a llamar a Eddie y luego a tus padres ¿Vale?-

-¿Para que querríamos llamar a mis padres?-

-Para avisar que no volverás a casa esta noche, te quedas con nosotros en casa de Bill, si Eddie va podemos hacer que nos ayude con las heridas, Bill tiene una pequeña farmacia en su casa, seguro muchas cosas de allí nos sirven-

Bill solo se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada, el no tenía esa farmacia porque le gustara, inconscientemente llevo una mano a sus costillas y suspiro, era momento de salvar a Richie.

-Vamos a sacarte esta mierda de la pierna-le dijo Stan evaluando la pierna de nuevo-voy a necesitar algo para cubrirte la herida-

Bill se saco su propia camisa para quedar en camiseta solamente, algo grande para lo que estaba acostumbrado pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que no se notara a menos que realmente lo buscaras; dejando su camisa aun lado de Stan tomo la rama con ambas manos.

-Ti-Tienes qu-que su-suj-sujetar a Ri-Richie-le pidió sin moverse siquiera un poco-da-dale mi camisa-le pidió esperando que entendiera-

Stan la tomo entre sus manos y se la acercó a Richie para metersela a su boca, luego simplemente sujeto las manos de Richie con una de las suyas por sobre su vientre y con la otra le sujeto la pierna recta.

Richie hizo una mueca, el sabía lo que iba a venir y aunque intento negarse cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo puño sus manos, sabía que si no lo sacaban ahora no lo iba a sacar nunca pero esto era temerario, incluso para ellos.

Bill frunció ligeramente el ceño en signo de concentración y asintió a Stan, el estaba listo.

-A la cuenta de tres vas a jalar-le dijo Stan estando más pendiente de Richie.

-Uno-comenzó Bill.

-Dos-dijo Stan tragando duro.

-Tres-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bill ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento su cuerpo comenzó a jalar la rama, solo que lo hizo con mayor fuerza cuando fue consciente que esta si estaba saliendo, tenía que apurarse si quería que la herida no pasara a mayores.

Stan afirmó con más fuerza la pierna de Richie y sus manos, no imaginaba la cantidad de dolor que debía estar sintiendo pero las cosas eran simples, no podía dejarle con la rama en la pierna, no iban a llegar a ningún lado si lo hacían.

Richie mordió la camisa con fuerza y dejó escapar un grito aún más fuerte del que había dado cuando le estaban tachando el pecho, sentía tanto dolor, no reparó en que sus amigos intentaban ayudarlo, solo se concentró en gritar porque con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que la fuerza comenzaba a acabarse cada vez más rápido y la verdad es que le dolía todo, no podía, no señor...no era tan fuerte.

-Listo-susurró Bill con la rama por sobre su cabeza y algunas pintas de sangre en su mejilla-¿Ri-Richie?-

Stan se apresuró a soltarle las manos y a sacarle la camisa de Bill de la boca para hacer una mueca.

-Hey-le llamó de nuevo golpeando un poco sus mejillas-vamos Richie quédate con nosotros-le pidió dándole la camisa a Bill.

Richie entreabrió los ojos mareado, todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor y solo quería vomitar, se sentía del asco, sentía que con cada segundo todo daba vueltas más rápido y la voz de sus amigos llegaba bastante amortiguada a sus oídos, como si no estuvieran a pocos centímetros. Cerró sus ojos dejando escapar el aire que tenía retenido de forma lenta para enderezarse siquiera un poco girando su cara a Stan para abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta.

-Hey...-a pesar de que su voz apenas y resulto en un jadeo apenas audible.

-Hey-saludó de nuevo dándole una sonrisa-no nos vuelvas asustar de esa manera-miró a Bill y asintió-vamos hombre ¿Puedes levantarte?-

Richie se enderezó con ayuda de Stan y observó su pierna, la camiseta de Bill se empapaba con rapidez de sangre aunque no tanta como la esperaba, no le dolía del todo -imaginaba que era por el Shock- pero no estaba seguro de poder volver a cargarse en ella en un buen tiempo más.

Bill se ganó rápidamente por el lado contrario de Richie y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, al menos habían decidido ir en bicicleta hasta cierto punto por lo que la bici de Richie y las suyas se encontraban cerca.

-Vamos amigo-comenzó Stan pasando una mano por la cintura para sujetarlo bien-recargarte en nosotros para caminar, no te esfuerces más de lo necesario-

Bill asintió a las palabras de Stan dando su consentimiento también, necesitaban llegar con las bicicletas, sería mucho más fácil una vez llegaran a ellas.

-Hey Richie-se preocupo Bill cuando lo sintió tropezar y jalar tanto su hombro como el de Stan en su propia dirección-Vamos-le llamó-¿Richie?-

Stan hizo mueca y negó a Bill pasando una mano por debajo de las piernas de su amigo para cargarlo entre sus brazos.

-Vamos Bill, no tenemos tiempo que perder-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eddie hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de marcar su yeso con una "V" por sobre la "S" que le había hecho la chica de la farmacia, no entendía del todo porque su madre le trataba así pero no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran de esa forma, necesitaba saber que sus amigos estaban bien, asegurarse que Richie no se metiera en problema con nadie y menos por su culpa. 

Dejó el marcador sobre la mesa y miró a otro lado mientras terminaba de recargarse en ella, aun tenía muy frescas las palabras de la chica, sobre que sus remedios eran placebos y la verdad que si hacía memoria hasta atrás, ella tenía toda la razón, jamás se sintió realmente enfermo, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos ¿Y si ella tenía razón? Significaría que siempre había vivido dentro de una mentira ¿Cómo era posible que su madre le tratara de esa forma? Él...

El ruido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos y alzo la cabeza en espera que viniera su madre a responderlo como siempre, pero al pasar tres tonos y ver que no aparecía, simplemente se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta hasta tenerlo entre sus manos.

-¿Hola?-preguntó, no estaba seguro quien llamaba pero obviamente no eran las amigas de su madre.

-Eddie, mierda-dejo Stan escapar del otro lado-Soy Stan, te estamos llamando desde la casa de Bill, necesitamos que vengas ahora mismo, de preferencia con un pijama y ropa para quedarte-

-¿Qué?-

-Es Richie-fue respuesta-te necesita-

Eddie ni siquiera lo pensó, solo respondió un "Voy para allá" para subir casi corriendo a su cuarto sacando su pijama y un par de mudas de ropa, se colocó la mochila a la espalda y se acomodo la cangurera sobre su cadera para bajar casi corriendo de nueva cuenta, no planeaba demorar, menos si sus amigos lo necesitaban.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Alzó la vista a su madre y retrocedió un poco, la verdad es que no había pensado que tenía que pasar por ella si quería salir de allí.

-Co-Con mis amigos-tartamudeo levemente.

-Cariño-rebatió su madre-no puedes ir, te recuperas de tu enfermedad ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Mi enfermedad? ¿Qué enfermedad mamá?-Rebuscó en su cangurera alguno de los tantos frascos que portaba y se lo enseñó a su madre-¿Sabes que son estas pastillas? ¡Son _Gazibos!_-Los lazó al piso sin importarle que se abriera y salieran las pastillas volando-_They're Bullshit-_

La mirada de Sonia recayó primero en las pastillas a sus pies y luego alzó la vista hasta posarla en su hijo.

-Te ayudan, Eddie. Tenía que protegerte-

-¿Protegerme? ¿Mintiéndome? ¿Manteniendome encerrado en casa?-Alzó su mano enfadado y la bajo rápido removiéndose en su propio puesto, incomodo con todo-discúlpame, pero los únicos que intentaban ayudarme eran mis amigos y tu me hiciste traicionarlos cuando más me necesitaban, asique me voy-se dirigió con rapidez por el lado de su madre a la puerta, tomando el pomo de esta para abrirla, sentía por primera vez en toda su vida la libertad de poder hacer lo que quisiera y que nadie le diría nada.

-Eddie ¡no!-detuvo la puerta con su mano y al terminó de abrir cuando su hijo paso por ella-Vas a regresar aquí-

-Lo siento mamá-dijo Eddie sin dejar de alejarse-necesito salvar a mis amigos-ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho, _ESO_ no los había vuelto a atacar y esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho en poco tiempo que estuvieron separados.

-Eddie, no me hagas esto-siguió quejándose Sonia.

Eddie simplemente tomo su bicicleta para posicionarse sobre ella y comenzar a pedalear lo más fuerte que pudiera, no estaba seguro del porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento desde un poco antes de la llamada de Stan, solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan malas.

***************************

Bill terminaba de curar las heridas que Richie tenía en la cara, estaba seguro que ese labio roto era su culpa y no tenía como disculparse por eso, no había sido jamás su intención golpear a su amigo de esa manera, solo...por un momento sintió que no le estaba ayudando en lo que realmente necesitaba, que no estaba de su lado ¿Pero había un lado? Sabía que Richie estaba preocupado por Eddie -el mismo lo estaba, era su mejor amigo- pero había algo más, algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle.

Como si fuera su intuición solamente movió la camiseta de Richie hasta levantar cerca de sus hombros y retiró la camisa de este con cuidado haciendo una mueca cuando esta tuvo que ser retirada con ayuda de agua, se había pegado a la piel de su amigo y eso significaba que había sangrado lo suficiente para que se secara en la camisa. Apenas pudo tomo una gasa limpia y la lleno de suero para comenzar a pasarla despacio por el pecho de este -agradecía que aún estuviera inconsciente- no podía imaginarse cuanto debía doler pero si imaginaba que dejaría una fea cicatriz.

_ **R + E** _

Alzó ambas cejas cuando apareció aquella revelación ante él ¿Acaso por eso lo habían golpeado? ¿Por eso se había comportado como si el hecho que Eddie se hiriera fuera lo peor de todo? La realidad le llegó de golpe y se molestó consigo mismo por no ser capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo por Eddie, no es como si el mismo fuera el mejor de todos -le había costado entender los suyos- además, tampoco es como si estuviera completamente pendiente de lo que pasaba lejos de él, no era...

Cortó un pedazo de gasa que posicionó sobre las letras para cubrirlas de cualquier rose o algo, le colocó un poco de cinta y las sujeto al pecho, no quería que le pasara algo peor.

Stan entró en ese momento con dos tazas de té y le tendió una a Bill, sabía que las cosas eran difíciles, solo querían que Eddie se apresurara.

-Bébelo-le pidió acercando su propio té a sus labios para darle un pequeño sorbo-No te has alejado de Richie en ningún momento y lo trajiste hasta aquí en tu bicicleta, el estará bien-

Bill miró su té y luego a Stan haciendo una mueca, el sabía que Richie iba a estar bien, era fuerte.

-Yo-mordió el interior de su mejilla y negó levemente dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones para mirarle-tengo miedo-reconoció al fin-Y no ha parado desde lo de Geor-Georgi-

Stan dejó su taza sobre el escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la cama de Bill y se agacho frente a él quitandole la taza de las manos para dejarla cerca de la suya.

-Esta bien tener miedo-comenzó llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Bill-todos lo tenemos, eso no te hace menos fuerte, tampoco menos valiente-le sonrió acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Bill cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Stan y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, solo era un crío que quería encontrar a su hermanito, poder dar vuelta la página de una vez por todas, no quería ser simplemente alguien que no pudiera con todo, era el líder del grupo, si él caía ¿Qué se suponía que se debía esperar para el resto?

Stan colocó su otra mano contra la mejilla libre de Bill y limpió ambas con sus pulgares, no le gustaba verle llorar, no le gustaba pensar que a veces era su propia culpa o culpa de otras personas que Bill llorara, era un gran chico, tenía un corazón inmenso.

Sin pensarlo acercó su rostro lo suficiente para que sus alientes se juntaran y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, era ahora o nunca, al fin dejar salir sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

Bill abrió sus ojos de inmediato en cuanto sintió los labios de Stan pero los cerró en cuanto lo sintió -Era correcto- sin importar lo que dijeran en la mierda de pueblo que vivía, esto se sentía correcto.

El timbre les hizo separarse, algo sonrojados y evitando la mirada del otro Bill fue el primero en levantarse del piso.

-Debe ser Eddie-habló nervioso aunque no tartamudeo-voy por él-salió casi corriendo del cuarto.

Stan se dejó caer por completo al piso y apoyó su cabeza en la cama cerca de Richie, estaba jodido hasta el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: En el siguiente y último capitulo veremos casi puro Reddie, no sean impacientes y estemos con calma, prometo subirlo muy pronto, nos leemos luego <3
> 
> Pd: Además quizá Richie tenga algo importante que decirle a Eddie y quizá la respuesta de Eddie sea que sí.


	3. Segunda parte.

Cuando Richie despertó, de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que le dolía todo el cuerpo -eso incluía partes que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler- No sabía que había pasado luego de haberse desmayado y temía que sus amigos no hubieran podido traerlo a un lugar seguro dejándolo a manos de Bowers nuevamente pero ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Ellos eran sus amigos, uno de ellos era su mejor amigo, obviamente no iban a dejarlo con Bowers y mucho menos solo.

Se dio ánimos para abrir los ojos pero apenas y se lograban mantener un par de segundos abiertos antes de volver a cerrarse, no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierto y mucho menos para abrir los ojos y averiguar donde estaba, con el pensamiento de que necesitaba saber donde estaba volvió a sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La siguiente vez que Richie despertó se sentía un poco más repuesto, con dolor pero mucho menos del que había sentido la primera vez; despacio abrió sus ojos y tuvo que entrecerrarlos cuando la luz del cuarto se hizo demasiado para sus ojos.

Cuando al fin logro acostumbrarse a la luz recorrió el cuarto con una borrosa mirada y alzo una de sus manos hasta donde sabía que estarían sus lentes y se los colocó dando una leve sonrisa, esta era la casa de Bill, reconocería el cuarto de su amigo el tartaja donde fuera -había pasado demasiado en ese cuarto para no reconocerlo- Busco a su amigo con la mirada pero la verdad es que se relajó un poco cuando no lo vio, necesitaba ir al baño pero necesitaba más estar solo.

_ **Henry lo había marcado.** _

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su pecho y toco por sobre la tela de su ropa la marca que le había hecho Henry. No podía salir con esa marca al mundo, cuando fuera más grande debería hacerse algo allí pero ahora no podía ¿Por qué no le había marcado una _**H**_ como lo había hecho con Ben? No tenía cara para mirar a sus amigos y mucho menos a Eddie, no después de esto. 

Llevó una de sus manos al interior de su camiseta y el aire dejo de entrar en sus pulmones cuando sintió una gasa sobre la marca, la habían visto -recordaba que Stan le había colocado la camisa abajo, asique no era para ver tanto- habían curado su herida y se habían dado cuenta de lo que realmente significaba, se habían dado cuenta que era un marica.

Sentía el aire entrar a sus pulmones en menor cantidad de la que estaba acostumbrado mientras apretaba la gasa contra sus dedos, no podía ser verdad, no podían haberse enterado de su secreto ¿Cómo mierda se le había ocurrido ir al puente de los besos en primer lugar? Sintió sus ojos arder y se ganó de lado -en posición fetal- mientras intentaba que el aire entrara de alguna manera, no podía ser verdad, no podía.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Stan que frunció el ceño de primeras al ver a Richie de lado y tan doblado aunque rápidamente el entendimiento llegó a él y corrió donde su amigo para sentarlo y sujetarle la cara con las manos.

-Vamos Richie, respira conmigo-le pidió-¡Eddie!-gritó por su amigo sin soltar a Richie-Vamos amigo, hazlo-

Richie quiso negarse, quiso decirle algo pero lo único que podía hacer era intentar respirar mientras soltaba jadeos, sentía que se iba a desmayar de nuevo, ya no le estaba gustando tanto esto.

-Stan...-logró decir entre jadeos.

-Eso es Richie, no te preocupes-le pidió-intenta respirar, solo concéntrate en eso-

Richie tragó grueso un momento y volvió a jadear en busca de aire, sentía cada vez el cuerpo más pesado, necesitaba descansar.

-¿Puedes mover los brazos?-Preguntó Stan.

Richie apenas y asintió.

-Bien, necesito que los saques de tu camiseta y los muevas en dirección a mi cuerpo, los bajes y vuelvas a repetir la acción ¿Vale?-

El contrario solo bajo la mano despacio y las llevo -aunque temblorosas- al cuerpo de Stan, bajándolas casi de golpe para volver a subirlas y esta vez apoyarlas en sus hombros, lo había logrado.

Por la puerta esta vez se metió la figura de Bill seguida de la Eddie que tenía una bolsa de papel en sus manos y se acercó a Richie por un costado sujetando la bolsa contra la nariz y la boca del mayor.

-Respira Richie-le pidió-Te sacaré la bolsa en unos minutos, aleja tus manos de aquí-le ordeno al verlas alzarse en dirección a la bolsa.

Bill sujeto una de las manos de Richie y la apretó con las suyas.

-Tranquilo amigo, estamos todos aquí-le dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando el ataque finalizó, Eddie retiró la bolsa y observó la hora, de haber demorado un poco más en subir es probable que Richie se hubiera desmayado, él... Mierda, estaba tan asustado, estuvo asustado cuando llegó y vio a Richie herido en la cama de Bill, había casi vomitado mientras limpiaba la herida de la pierna de Richie y a pesar de que se veía como si hubiera atravesado por completo la pierna no había sido, si era profunda, pero abajo solo se había incrustado una rama floja -no había roto piel pero si había dejado un morado bastante feo- había cosido la herida de arriba y le había vendado la pierna, Bill se había encargado del resto y la verdad es que lo agradecía.

Con ayuda de sus amigos dejaron a Richie de nueva cuenta en la cama aunque esta vez más erguido -colocándole muchas almohadas a la espalda- y le dieron su propio espacio, no querían hostigarle mucho; Eddie mejor que nadie conocía el horrible cansancio que acompañaba el final de un ataque asma -aunque asumía que los pánico deberían tener el mismo efecto en las personas-

-¿Estás bien?-se atrevió a preguntar varios minutos después.

-Si-respondió el mayor negando levemente-no se que me paso, lo siento por asustarlos-

Stan frunció ligeramente el ceño pero asintió, el si sabía lo que había pasado, pero no podía decirlo por delante de todos, tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle a Richie que solo Bill había visto la marca de su pecho y que el solo la había visto de pasada.

-Van a qu-quedarse esta no-noche aquí-le dijo Bill-To-Todos-le sonrió.

-¿Y dónde dormiremos?-preguntó Eddie-no creo que podamos sacar las colchonetas de la última vez, Richie necesita mantenerse en cama al menos por esta noche y tampoco podemos hacerte dormir en el suelo, es tu casa después de todo-

-Hay una pieza de invitados por el pasillo, de hecho tienen varios colchones guardados y otras cosas, podemos sacar un par para hacer una cama grande-comenzó Stan.

-Duerme con Richie aquí-le dijo Bill ofreciéndole la cama-puedo dormir en el pi-piso-se encogió de hombros-No te pre-preocupes-

Eddie alzó una ceja antes las palabras de este, ellos habían demorado en subir porque le estaba vendando de nueva cuenta las costillas de Bill, asique dormir en el piso no era lo mejor para el precisamente, más no dijo nada, no era su deber decirlo.

-Esta decidido, dormiré con Bill en el piso y ustedes van a dormir aquí arriba, no aceptamos quejas-se levantó de la cama-iré a ver que podemos hacer de comer, no se ustedes pero muero de hambre-

Bill asintió a sus palabras y se levantó también.

-Si te sientes mejor Rich para la cena cualquiera de nosotros puede ayudarte a bajar, sino puedes, podemos subirte la comida-ofreció.

Richie -quién hasta ese entonces se había mantenido en silencio- asintió a sus palabras y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cintura, no merecía a sus amigos.

-Gracias-les dijo a ambos antes de verlos desaparecer por la puerta.

Un silencio -no incomodo-se instaló entre Richie y Eddie, algo que solo ellos compartían de vez en cuando, algo que comenzó a ocurrir desde que comenzaron a frecuentar la casa club -quizá en la hamaca- pero que era tan cómodo que podían pasar horas así, solo en la compañía del otro sin necesidad de decir nada para saber lo que necesitaban.

-Cuándo los deje estaban heridos pero bien-rompió el silencio Eddie mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a Richie.

-¿Cómo esta tu brazo?-preguntó como recién acordándose que Eddie se lo había roto ese mismo día pero más temprano.

-El doctor dijo que debía ocuparlo un par de semanas antes de pensar en solo ocupar una venda, también dijo que de no haberlo enderezado a tiempo hubiera costado mucho más que sanara asique gracias por eso, me puse algo histérico en ese momento-reconoció con las mejillas algo rojas.

-Awww mi Eddie Spaghetti me esta dando las gracias-sonrió moviendo una ceja-Tan tierno-llevó una mano a la cara del menor y le golpeó una mejilla en un gesto amistoso-supongo que me devolviste el favor curándome-listo, lo había dicho, necesitaba saber si Eddie había visto su pecho o no.

-No me digas así-le quito la mano y se encogió de hombros-no te cure por completo, cuando llegue solo tenías la pierna herida, asique la cosí y la vende, no te preocupes por eso, se que no te quisieron llevar al médico, la verdad es que de haberlo hecho lo más probable es que te hubieran dejado un par de días allí y con _Eso_ asechandonos hubieras corrido más peligro que manteniéndote aquí, de todos modos, te sugiero que cuando esto se acabe visites un médico-

Richie sintió que podía volver a respirar y asintió a sus palabras, la verdad es que Eddie tenía razón, si iba a un hospital, puede que _Eso_ le tomara desprevenido y lo llevara con los otros niños, el no quería desaparecer, no sin confesar lo que sentía, no quería dejar a sus amigos de lado, tampoco quería dejar solo a Eddie.

-Rich... ¿Puedo saber porque te golpearon?-

-¿Por qué asumes que me golpearon? Pude haberme caído solo-le dijo viendo a su amigo divertido.

-Se que eres idiota pero no tanto-le golpeó la pierna buena-tienes el labio roto y el pómulo lo tienes morado, se te nota demasiado con los lentes puestos-

-Bowers-fue su respuesta-me encontró donde no debía y me golpeó, llegaron los chicos y me ayudaron a espantarlo, no recuerdo como llegamos aquí solo que estoy agradecido de eso-

Eddie recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mirando a Richie, había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué te golpeo?-

-¿Es broma? Es Bowers de quién hablamos, el no necesita una razón para golpearnos, solo lo hace y ya-comentó restandole importancia.

-Lo vi-le dijo sin mirarlo esta vez-vi la marca que te dejo-

Inconscientemente Richie se llevó una marca al pecho y trago grueso, no podía ser verdad, joder no, se suponía que no debía enterarse nadie ¿Cómo iba a mirar a sus amigos? No tenía cara para hacerlo, mucho menos a Eddie.

-Eds yo...-

-Yo tengo una similar-

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refería con una similar?

-¿Una similar?-preguntó sin entender bien a lo que se refería, la respuesta a su pregunta era amplia.

Eddie se enderezó de nueva cuenta y se levantó la camiseta solo un poco para bajar ligeramente sus pantalones mostrando un corazón mal hecho con -lo que se notaba bastante bien- una _**R**_ en medio de este. Pocos segundos después acomodó su ropa de nueva cuenta y volvió a la posición que tenía antes.

-Estábamos en medio del año escolar cuando paso, no recuerdo si me siguió o no pero me retuvo un día que tu no fuiste a clases, era de las pocas que solo compartía contigo, me dijo que me había visto y que me la iba a hacer de forma permanente en el único lugar donde no podría engañar a nadie cuando me desnudara-

El aire dejo de entrarle a los pulmones a Richie de nueva cuenta pero esta vez por una razón completamente diferente a la que había sido anteriormente ¿Cómo es que Eddie tenía una marca así? ¿Acaso él..? Negó levemente y se reprendió mentalmente, no era verdad, no podía ser verdad aquello.

-Yo...-

-Me gustas Richie-le confesó aún sin poder mirarlo a la cara-me gustas desde hace tiempo, no se si esto es lo que llamar amor o solo es algo pasajero pero cada vez que estamos juntos me siento seguro, mucho más cómodo y la verdad es que tenía miedo de decírtelo, no se si sientes lo mismo, quizá la _**E **_es por alguna chica que estudia en tus clases y solo estoy ilusionandome como un imbécil-

El corazón de Richie se rompió en ese mismo instante y tomo las manos de Eddie para jalarle contra si -sin importarle las protestas que diera su pecho ante eso- y escondió su cara entre el cabello y cuello del menor.

-También me gustas Eddie-le confesó sin moverse de allí-Lo haces desde quizá el mismo tiempo que te gusto, es raro, este pueblo es un maldito contra las personas como yo, la verdad es que no quería que te enteraras, tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar, de lo que la sociedad podría decir de nosotros, que no quisieras ser más mi amigo porque soy un marica-hizo mueca ante lo último.

-Rich-le llamó esperando obtener su atención-no importa si me querías o no, o si yo jamás hubiera tenido esto sentimientos por ti, jamás podría alejarme de ti, eres mi amigo Rich, no importa si eres Gay o no, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás-sonrió aún desde el hombro de este-pero en secreto me alegro que correspondas a mis sentimientos-

-Gracias-dijo mordiendo sus labios mientras se abrazaba más contra el menor-Gracias-repitió, no solo porque le quería, sino porque lo aceptaba sin importar que y eso era mil veces mejor que cualquier otro caso.

Eddie espero el tiempo suficiente en la misma posición mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, embrigandose con el olor de Richie; quería acomodarse porque sabía que le comenzaría a dolor el pecho por la posición en la que estaban pero no iba a negar que estar de esta manera -después de saber lo que sabían-era una de las mejores sensaciones de todas.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición hasta que Eddie sintió uno de los brazos de Richie resbalar por su espalda y se alejó lo suficiente para comprobar que se había dormido. Quizá por todas las emociones del día, quizá porque habían pasado demasiado en poco tiempo -Primero _Eso_, luego Bowers, ahora sus sentimientos- nadie en su sano juicio lograría sobrevivir a todo sin colapsar en el proceso.

Cuidando de no despertarlo, le quito las almohadas para que pudiera acostarse correctamente, iba a decirle a los chicos que Richie comería después, incluso podrían esperar un poco -dependiendo de lo que hicieran- para comer todos juntos.

-Eddie-

El nombrado volteó su vista a Richie, estaba por irse del cuarto cuando sintió una mano sobre las suyas en un débil agarre y la voz adormilada del contrario. Sin sus lentes y con la voz ronca por el sueño se le hacía bastante tierno.

-Tranquilo Richie, solo iré a ver que están haciendo de comer, esperaremos a que despiertes para comer-le dijo sentándose a su lado sin soltar la mano de Richie.

-No es eso-le dijo negando para ponerse de lado, cuidando su pierna herida-Eddie-le llamó de nuevo cubriéndose hasta los hombros-Yo...-estaba nervioso.

Eddie miró al contrario y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, si era lo que creía que era iba a tener una sonrisa estúpida en la cara por el resto de la tarde.

-Si-respondió simple acercándose lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran-Acepto-

-Ni siquiera terminé de preguntarte lo que quería-

-No es necesario que lo hicieras, se a lo que te refieres-

No necesitaron más palabras, simplemente juntaron sus labios en un casto beso sin soltar sus manos. Era realmente mágico, el primer beso de ambos con la persona que le gusta era como describían en los libros de historia y más perfectos todavía, valían toda la pena, sentían desfallecer y estaba bien, eran solo ellos.

-Te quiero-confesó tímido Eddie mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para ver a Richie-No sabes cuánto-

-También te quiero-le dijo con una sonrisa, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Eddie en un gesto completamente diferente al de hace un rato.

No perdieron el tiempo fundiéndose en otro beso, era como si lo necesitaran desde siempre, como si eso fuera el ancla que les hiciera tener los pies en la tierra y lo mejor de todo es que no sabían que se necesitaban hasta que se encontraron, como dos mitades de un mismo lugar, dos piezas que cuadraban a la perfección.

Cuándo estaban juntos, las palabras sobraban, por eso no fue necesario que Richie terminara de hablar, la respuesta de Eddie siempre sería que si, para ambos era de ensueño, no importaba lo que dijera la gente, mientras se amaran el resto no importaba.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

** _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_ **


End file.
